¿Dónde estás papá?
by zweitbeste
Summary: No todos los extraterrestres que llegan a la Tierra tienen malas intenciones; eso no significa que no perturben un poco la paz de los que viven aquí. La llegada de un niño con cola buscando a su padre, hará que Trunks se replantee sus ideas sobre Vegeta.
1. Chapter 1

Por favor no sean malos conmigo, es la primera historia de DB que escribo ñ_ñu. Es un universo alterno y también hay personajes originales, están advertidos. Aunque no esté muy bien, espero que igual lo disfruten : ).

* * *

**Capítulo 1:**

- ¿Qué? ¿Por qué también _yo_ debo ir? No quiero, prefiero quedarme entrenando.

- Vamos Vegeta, no te hará daño si dejas de entrenar por un día, y pasas un poco de tiempo al aire libre.

Desde la cabina del avión que aguardaba en el jardín de la Corporación Cápsula, Trunks se sonrió al escuchar a sus padres. Tendría la fortuna de pasar un día más con ellos, libre de preocupaciones, antes de volver definitivamente a su época.

Cell finalmente había sido derrotado, la paz se restablecía por el momento. En la montaña Paoz Gohan y sus amigos se preparaban para disfrutar un almuerzo casero en el exterior, a la sombra de los árboles.

- ¿Así que Krillin no pudo venir? – preguntó Bulma.

- Él acaba de casarse con la androide número 18, así que ahora están en su viaje de luna de miel –respondió Milk que estaba preparando algo estofado.

- La hizo bien ese enano – murmuró Pikoro.

Lo que fuera que se estuviera preparando en la olla, suave, a fuego lento, olía bien; y era suficiente para retener un poco más allí a Vegeta, que desde que llegaron tenía cara de preferir limpiar excrementos de dinosaurio antes que estar allí sentado con los demás. Su madre había tenido razón cuando le dijo que se trataba de un hombre muy solitario, pensó Trunks; además era gruñón y arrogante, y nunca parecía preocuparse por los demás, pero estaba agradecido de haber podido llegar a conocerlo en ese tiempo. Sabía que cuando regresara a su época lo extrañaría más que a ningún otro. Al verlo allí sentado junto a Bulma y su pequeño hijo podía imaginar la foto familiar perfecta, como toda su vida soñó que fuera.

- ¡Aquí traigo el agua! –Gritó Oolong corriendo desde la casa con una gran olla redonda, llena de agua fresca. Pero antes de llegar tropezó, apagando el fuego, mojando los leños y derramando todo el contenido.

El cerdito se disculpó con todos que culparon a su torpeza.

- Gohan, vamos a necesitar leños secos –le pidió Milk al ver que el fuego del estofado se había echado a perder.

- Sí mamá. Yo los traigo. –contestó Gohan y rápidamente enfiló al bosque en busca de un buen árbol con el cual hacer leña.

- ¡No se te olvide traer un poco de agua! –gritó Milk mientras su hijo se iba.

- Iré a ayudarle –se ofreció Trunks tomando la olla que se había derramado, para ir tras Gohan.

- ¡Trunks! –exclamó Bulma. El chico se detuvo a mitad de camino y volteó; pero no le estaban hablando a él.

- ¿Dónde está Trunks? ¡Estaba aquí hace un momento! –exclamó mirando hacia todos lados.

- ¿Cómo se te pudo haber escapado un bebé? –le reclamó Vegeta.

- ¡Pero si sólo me descuidé por un segundo!

Buscaron debajo de la mesa, debajo de la capa de Píkoro, alrededor y dentro de la casa, pero el bebé no estaba por ningún lado. Vegeta dio un gran salto para buscar mejor desde el cielo.

- Desde aquí no puedo verlo –gritó desde el aire- pero no debe estar muy lejos si apenas puede caminar.

- Es muy probable que haya ido hacia el bosque –dijo Milk mirando hacia la espesura de los árboles- Si se metió allí será difícil encontrarlo.

- Vegeta, ve a buscarlo –le pidió Bulma.

- Yo también iré –dijo Trunks.

- Muy bien. –aprobó Bulma dándole una palmada en el brazo a sus dos hombres preferidos.

Vegeta y Trunks se metieron entre los árboles.

- Separémonos para buscar –dijo Vegeta, y no era del todo una mala idea, pero Trunks sospechaba que además tenía ganas de ir solo, como siempre.

- Está bien.

- Nos veremos con los demás dentro de una hora, para ver si alguno lo encontró.

- Sí.

Comenzaron a caminar en direcciones opuestas.

- ¡Trunks!

Por segunda vez el joven se dio vuelta, cuando en realidad llamaban a su pequeño yo del pasado.

- ¡Trunks, sal de donde estés! –llamaba Vegeta. Y endulzando un poco más la voz – Vamos, ven con tu papi…

El del futuro se sonrió y le dio la espalda para salir a buscar por el lado contrario.

**(Continurá)**

* * *

Muchas gracias por haber leído. Aprecio mucho sus comentarios así que les agradeceré que me digan qué les pareció. ¡Hasta pronto!


	2. Chapter 2

Segundo capítulo; gracias por leer el anterior y muchas gracias por los reviews. Este capitulo me ha quedado corto y me preocupa porque tiene OCs. Después me dicen qué opinan sí? Es que quiero mejorar, acepto consejos no insultos. Si todo va bien pondré el tercero muy pronto!

* * *

**Capítulo 2:**

Trunks caminó por largo rato entre los árboles; por momentos incluso se olvidaba de qué estaba haciendo allí… el paisaje era tan igual e imperturbable que era fácil divagar.

Pero justo cuando pensaba que sería mejor volver y saber si su padre había tenido más suerte en encontrar al bebé, oyó una explosión a la distancia. El suelo tembló un poco, y aunque dudaba que tuviera algo que ver su sí mismo del pasado, decidió averiguar de qué se trataba. Corrió en dirección a aquel ruido, hasta que pronto dejó atrás los árboles y llegó al campo abierto. Justo entonces pudo ver un objeto cayendo del cielo y precipitarse con un nuevo estruendo.

Vencido una vez más por la curiosidad, se acercó al lugar. Desde el cielo pudo ver un cráter con algo en su interior. Al bajar lentamente pudo observar; se trataba de un objeto oscuro y triangular, semi-enterrado en el fondo del cráter. Estaba seguro de no sentir una presencia maligna, pero…

Una compuerta se abrió y un cuerpo cayó pesadamente al suelo. De un salto, el joven bajó hasta el fondo del cráter para ayudar al tripulante de aquél vehículo o nave. No estaba muerto, supo al instante, porque con un gruñido de dolor se incorporó por sus propios medios.

- ¿Se encuentra bien? –preguntó.

- Sí… sí… - el tripulante se irguió y Trunks pudo ver que se trataba de una mujer. - ¿Te encuentras bien tú? Pensé que esta era un área deshabitada pero como es una nave prestada no sabía cómo aterrizarla…

- Sí, estoy bien. Esta sí es una zona despoblada, yo me encontraba aquí de casualidad.

La recién llegada echó un vistazo alrededor…

- ¿Dime, este es el planeta Tierra, verdad?

- Sí…

- Ya veo, se parece mucho a Yartsei. –murmuró la mujer. Y echándole un vistazo a Trunks agregó – y las personas también se parecen mucho a nosotros.

Trunks tenía una pregunta un poco obvia…

- Disculpe, ¿es usted extraterrestre?

- Sí. –contestó la mujer comenzando a caminar fuera del cráter.- Vengo del planeta Yartsei, siguiendo a mi hijo. ¿Dime, no viste otra nave por aquí antes que yo llegara?

- De hecho escuché algo… -respondió pero ella ya no lo estaba escuchando; había visto algo cerca de allí y por esto salió corriendo. Trunks la alcanzó cuando la mujer llegó a un segundo cráter, más pequeño, en el cual aún humeaba ligeramente una nave de un solo tripulante.

- No está aquí… ¿a dónde se fue? –la extraterrestre miró a su alrededor, buscando con la mirada, pero nada interrumpía la verde llanura, salvo aquel bosque… Trunks vió cómo la mujer miraba en esa dirección con muy pocas ganas de perderse allí buscando, pero era su única alternativa: si no era allí, no había otro lugar visible donde su hijo pudiera haber ido.

- Si desea puedo ayudarla a buscar. Yo también estoy buscando a alguien. –ofreció Trunks.

- ¿También estás buscando a alguien?

- Sí. A mi… mismo… -acabó Trunks pensando que eso se oía un poco confuso.

- Ya veo. Nada mejor que una caminata por el bosque para meditar, ¿cierto? Te lo agradezco mucho… eh, no sé tu nombre…

- Me llamo Trunks.

- Soy Nashi. Muchas gracias por ayudarme a buscar a mi hijo.


	3. Chapter 3

**Capítulo 3:**

Así, Trunks y aquella madre extraterrestre comenzaron a caminar juntos por el bosque, por un camino diferente al que Trunks había tomado la primera vez.

- Disculpe ¿cómo es su hijo? –preguntó Trunks luego de un rato al darse cuenta que ni siquiera sabía cómo era la persona que buscaban.

- Su nombre es Negi –marcó su estatura con la mano- Tiene cinco años y cabello negro muy rebelde. Es un buen niño, pero sacó el carácter rebelde de su padre –sonrió. - ¡Negi, estás en muy graves problemas! Cuando te encuentre quedarás castigado toda una semana… no, un mes completo! ¿Cómo se te ocurre escaparte de esa manera?

- ¿Pero por qué escaparía?

La mirada de Nashi cambió y por un momento mostró una mezcla de melancolía, ternura y pena.

- Para buscar a su padre. Él nos dejó antes de que Negi pudiera recordarlo, sin embargo siempre tuvo la ilusión de conocerlo. Hace poco oímos un rumor de que podría encontrarse en la Tierra y por eso Negi vino hasta aquí sin pensarlo dos veces…

Trunks entendía perfectamente cómo se sentía. Él también había soñado toda su vida con conocer a su padre, había atesorado cada palabra acerca de él, aunque fuera un simple comentario, que le hacía sentir que lo conocía un poquito más. Cuando supo que podría viajar en el tiempo, no pudo evitar emocionarse por la oportunidad de conocerlo personalmente. Aunque mucho dependía de su misión, aunque lo más importante era mantener a Goku con vida, él no podía dejar de pensar en ver a Vegeta con sus propios ojos.

- ¡Espero que puedan encontrarlo! –exclamó Trunks tomando las manos de la mujer – ¡De todo corazón les deseo buena suerte al buscarlo y espero que su hijo pueda conocer a su padre, podría cambiarle la vida!

- ¡Muchas gracias! –sonrió ella, pensando que el chico, que estaba casi al borde de las lágrimas y se sorbía un moco era un poco extraño. - ¡Oh Santo Cielo!

Trunks volteó para ver qué había impactado a la mujer y vio una gran saliente rocosa donde un pequeño estaba en lo alto.

- ¡NEGI! ¡ES MUY PELIGROSO BAJA DE AHÍ!

El niño que estaba en lo más alto para poder observar mejor el valle se asustó al ser descubierto allí por su madre a quien creía aún en un planeta muy lejano, y dando un mal paso una piedra cedió bajo sus pies.

Nashi ahogó un grito al verlo caer, pero afortunadamente Trunks estaba allí para rescatarlo. De un salto lo atrapó en plena caída y ahora lo bajaba suavemente hasta donde estaba su madre que aún estaba pálida del susto.

- ¿Ey, cómo haces eso? –le preguntó el niño que llevaba bajo el brazo, mirando cómo sus pies flotaban muy lejos del piso.

Al tocar el suelo, el niñito bajó de un salto y pronto se encontró acosado por su madre que quería cerciorarse que se encontraba bien.

- ¡ACASO ESTÁS LOCO, QUÉ ESTABAS HACIENDO!- lo regañaba Nashi pero dando suspiros de alivio a la vez.

- Pero mamá… Esa anciana me dijo que es posible que papá estuviera aquí… ¡tenía que venir!

- ¡Esa no excusa para irte sin avisar!

El niño agachó la cabeza arrepentido, aunque contrariado. Su madre seguía molesta aunque su enojo iba mermado porque comprendía bien los sentimientos de su hijo.

- ¿Y pensabas encontrarlo así nada más? ¿Tienes idea de lo grande que es este planeta? Al menos pudiste pedir mi ayuda en lugar de venir aquí SOLO.

- Perdón mamá.

- Eso sería mejor idea que intentar romperte el cuello allá arriba. Vamos, -dijo Nashi suavizando un poco la voz, quitándole el gorro y limpiándole un poco de tierra que tenía en la cara- , por el momento dale las gracias a este joven que te salvó.

Cuando volteó para darle las gracias, fue la primera vez que Trunks pudo verlo bien y la sorpresa fue un poco impactante. Tenía una frente amplia y la mirada adusta, su rostro se le hacía algo familiar. Y también, un detalle en el que hasta ahora no había reparado… tenía una cola de mono agitándose a su lado.

**(Continuará)**

* * *

Gracias por seguir leyendo y por los reviews. Por favor síganme enviando, me interesa saber qué opinan.

También, me gustaría saber si les interesan los fics de la pareja Vegeta+Bulma... es que quería escribir algo de eso, pero aún no me decido, así que quisiera saber qué piensan. ¡Gracias!

En el próximo capítulo, sabremos qué piensa Trunks después de conocer a este par. ¿Y podrá Negi concer a su padre? ¿O algo se lo impedirá? ¡Sigan leyendo ^^!


	4. Chapter 4

**Capítulo 4**

- ¡Tiene una cola! – exclamó Trunks sin poder ocultar la sorpresa.

- ¡No soy extraño, mi papá también tenía una! – se defendió el niño, ofendido. - ¿Verdad mamá?

- Su padre era un soldado saiyajin que vino a nuestro planeta.

- ¿Dijo "un saiyajin"? –repitió Trunks.

- Es una raza prácticamente extinta, es probable que nunca hayas oído hablar de ellos –explicó Nashi.

- ¡Pero la anciana nos dijo que aún quedaban unos pocos viviendo en la Tierra!

La mujer miró a su hijo que aún no perdía las esperanzas de encontrar a su papá.

- Muy bien –dijo al fin- esto es lo que haremos. Iremos a alguna ciudad y le pediremos a la policía que nos ayude a encontrarlo (…deben tener alguna base de datos, o algo…). Regresemos a la nave. ¿Trunks, te gustaría acompañarnos?

- ¿Eh? –respondió él volviendo en sí mismo, pues no dejaba de mirar con asombro al pequeño, pues una gran sospecha comenzaba a fundarse en su corazón. – Eh, no; mis amigos me están esperando, así que es mejor que regrese.

- Entiendo. –sonrió Nashi – Entonces nos despedimos; muchas gracias por todo; si encontramos a su papá volveremos a buscarte para agradecerte como es debido.

Trunks se quedó parado donde estaba, e incluso con la mano en medio del aire como al saludarlos, aún un buen rato después de que el par de extraterrestres se fuera. Cuando volvió a tomar conciencia de sí, estaba sólo en el bosque; y en su silencio era capaz de oír los latidos de su propio corazón golpeando muy fuerte… ¿Por qué ese encuentro lo había puesto tan nervioso?

Tomó altura rápidamente, tratando de sacudirse cualquier pensamiento que quisiera comenzar a formarse en su mente. No quería pensar lo que estaba pensando…

Desde el aire, volvió la vista al lugar donde había encontrado a Nashi y pudo verlos a ambos.

"Cariño, ayuda a mamá y voltea la nave", le llegaron en el viento las palabras de la mujer. El niño, con un poco de esfuerzo, consiguió voltear del derecho la nave del tamaño de un automóvil grande con sus propias manos. No cabía duda que se trataba de un niño saiyajin… Dándoles una vez más la espalda, Trunks emprendió rápidamente el regreso a la casa de Gohan.

Su corazón latía con más y más fuerza; si sus sospechas eran ciertas, era muy probable que acabara de encontrarse con su _medio-hermano_. Y ahora que lo pensaba, su medio-hermano… ¡_mayor_! Siempre había pensado que Vegeta era una persona bastante distante en sus relaciones porque nunca estaba demasiado tiempo con él o con Bulma… ¿pero lo sería tanto así como para abandonar completamente a su mujer y su hijo? Más aún; ¿cuántas familias como la de Negi había dejado? ¿O cuántas mujeres como Nashi habría en el espacio? ¿Tal vez se divertía seduciendo mujeres para luego abandonarlas? No quería pensar que su padre fuera esa clase de hombre…

Vio a sus amigos pasar debajo de él; perdido en sus pensamientos como estaba, había pasado del lugar donde estaban todos. Dio una vuelta en U.

Al volver al suelo vio llegar a Vegeta caminando con el pequeño Trunks en brazos y Bulma que iba a su encuentro.

- Estaba cerca de la cascada, aunque no tengo idea de cómo llegó hasta ahí.

- Eres un buen niño, ¡pero sacaste el carácter rebelde de tu padre! –le sonrió Bulma al bebé al tomarlo en brazos.

Trunks se estremeció, pues eran las mismas palabras que Nashi había pronunciado por su hijo.

- ¿Y a ti qué te pasa? – asaltó Vegeta que notó la reacción de Trunks.

- ¡Na-nada! –respondió nervioso.

- ¿No ibas a traer agua?

Trunks notó que volvía con las manos completamente vacías…

- Yo… lo olvidé. –confesó.

Vegeta entornó los ojos con sospecha, y estuvo a punto de comentar que era demasiado inútil incluso para cumplir con una tarea simple, pero decidió ignorar el asunto y sin decir nada se encaminó hacia donde estaba la comida.

Trunks suspiró mientras se alejaba; algunas veces la mirada de su padre era muy dura para él.

- Te estás comportando muy extraño, estás distraído… tú no eres así –se acercó Píkoro. Él lo había visto cuando tuvo que virar en el aire para regresar con ellos.

Trunks calculó que podía contárselo…

- Es que… cuando estaba en el bosque… conocí… conocí a una mujer que…

- Ah, ya veo. Es que empiezan a interesarte las chicas.

- ¿Eh? No se trata de eso Señor Píkoro. –respondió Trunks preguntándose qué pasaba por la cabeza del namekiano.

¿Pero cómo podía explicar la sospecha que tenía? Sí, eso era pensó Trunks: una _sospecha_ y nada más. Lo mejor sería preguntárselo a Vegeta, ¿pero tendría el valor para sacar el tema?... Y si Vegeta negaba todo ¿le creería? O si, por el contrario, lo confirmaba ¿sería capaz de controlar esos sentimientos encontrados?

Sentado junto a su padre, Trunks pensó que ese era el mejor momento para hablarle, ya que se encontraba distendido comiendo una entrada mientras esperaban por el plato fuerte (el estofado especial de Milk, un gran jabalí que se asaba lentamente y otras comidas únicas de la Montaña Paoz).

- ¿Papá…? –comenzó Trunks tentativamente. Vegeta dio un gruñido que significaba que lo estaba oyendo. –Antes de venir a la Tierra, ¿eras un soldado de Freezer, verdad?

Vegeta no respondió.

- …Seguro viajaste mucho por el universo.

Vegeta terminó de tragar antes de responder.

- Así es. ¿Y qué con eso?

- ¿Estuviste alguna vez en un planeta llamado Yartsei? –soltó Trunks sin más, temiendo que el buen humor le durara poco a su padre.

- ¿Yartsei? –Vegeta se tomó un momento para hacer memoria –Sí, estuve allí poco antes de venir por primera vez a la Tierra. Era un planeta muy parecido a este… -agregó sin más.

Trunks se puso muy nervioso; tenía confirmación, ¡la historia de Nashi concordaba perfectamente! Apretó los puños sobre sus rodillas, reuniendo valor para hacerle la pregunta vital.

- Y… ¿mientras estuviste allí, conociste a una mujer llamada Na…?

- ¡Vegeta, el bebé está llorando! –interrumpió Bulma.

- ¡Aaah, mujer, no puedes encargarte de eso? –protestó el saiyajin y salió para atender a su hijo, dejando al del futuro con las palabras en la boca. Y tanto que le había costado reunir el valor para preguntarle, ni siquiera lo había escuchado…

Trunks se quedó con esa inquietud. Miró a su padre, que tomaba en sus brazos a su pequeño sí mismo del pasado y éste más lloraba con sólo verle la cara. Y a su madre, que en ese momento estaba entretenida en plena charla de mujeres con Milk. Su madre… ¿debía decirle? Él regresaría a su época al día siguiente, y podría olvidarse del asunto. Pero si Nashi y Negi recurrían a la policía para encontrar a Vegeta, tarde o temprano se presentarían por la Corporación Cápsula. ¿Debería hablar con Bulma antes?

- ¡Se durmió! –suspiró feliz Vegeta al ver que su vástago dormía plácidamente. Lo dejó suavemente en su cunita otra vez y retrocedió silenciosamente. Con la mala suerte de que en ese momento pasó encima de ellos un enorme pterodáctilo dando un fuerte graznido. El bebé comenzó a llorar otra vez.

Vegeta rechinó los dientes, enfermo de la frustración. Levantó la vista con odio hacia el animal y dando un gran salto lo encontró para propinarle un golpe que lo mandó fuera de vista.

El hombre volvió a tierra dando un resoplido porque ya la bestia había obtenido su merecido, y ahora era Bulma quien tomaba al bebé en brazos e intentaba calmarlo.

- ¡Papá! –oyó detrás de sí. Se volteó para ver a un niño que salía de la vegetación - ¡Papá! –repitió atrayendo ahora la atención de todos. -¡Tú debes ser mi papá!

- Lo siento niño, debes estar confundiéndome con otra persona. –respondió el príncipe saiyajin dándole la espalda, tras mirarlo brevemente.

- ¡No puede ser, debes ser tú! Mi mamá me dijo que mi papá era un hombre muy fuerte… ¡y vi lo que le hiciste a ese animal hace un momento!

- ¿Quién es ese niño? –preguntó Bulma sin entender.

- No sé. –respondió su esposo con toda la intención de ignorar el tema y volver a su tranquilo almuerzo.

- ¡TIENE UNA COLA! –exclamó Píkoro sorprendido, y todos repararon en ello.

- ¡¡¿QUÉ?!! – Vegeta volvió la vista sorprendio, para ver que, efectivamente, el niño tenía una _cola saiyajin_.

- …Es un saiyajin… -se asombró Gohan.

- …Pues sí se parecen… -comentó Milk tan sorprendida como los demás.

- ¿Qué es esto Vegeta?

- ¡Yo qué sé, ya te dije que no lo conozco!

- ¡Papá, no seas cretino y reconoce a tu hijo! –le recriminó Trunks.

- ¡Negi~!...¡Negi!... Cómo volviste a escaparte, dijiste que sólo querías ir al baño… -una mujer apareció por el mismo lugar que el niño, y se interrumpió cuando encontró a su hijo… y a un montón de personas. Y entre ellas, a un hombre que ya conocía…

- …Vegeta….

**(Continuará)**

**

* * *

**

_Perdón por la demora, me está costando un poco escribir lo que sigue ^^u. _

_Gracias por responder a mi pregunta la vez anterior! Al fin me decidí a escribir/subir el fic de VxB, pueden buscarlo en mi perfil si gustan ^^._

_En el próximo capítulo, sabremos quiénes son Nashi y Negi y qué fue lo que pasó en el planeta Yartsei. Y algo que me pregunto yo... ¿podrán sentarse a comer de una vez por todas? Porque ya pasaron como cuatro capítulos y Vegeta sigue esperando la comida! Aaaaawhatever, las cosas que me pongo a pensar..._


	5. Chapter 5

**Capítulo 5**

Los ojos de la extraterrestre se dilataron al ver al hombre.

- …Vegeta…

-…Nashi… -la reconoció él.

- ¿Vegeta, conoces a esta mujer? –le preguntó Bulma por lo bajo, mientras el bebé Trunks no dejaba de llorar.

- …Has cambiado bastante – comentó el príncipe notando que ella ya tenia un hijo bastante crecido.

- Me corté el cabello -contestó Nashi sin darle importancia mientras se acercaba a su hijo. - ¿Vegeta, dónde está mi esposo?

El saiyajin la evaluó por un segundo antes de responder.

- Raditz está muerto.

- ¿Qué? – El shock no se hizo esperar para los yartianos. La madre sujetó con fuerza los hombros de su hijo que temblaba ligeramente al ver sus esperanzas destrozadas.

- Fue asesinado en la Tierra por un grupo de guerreros. –siguió explicando Vegeta; Pikoro, con el semblante serio, no se perdía una palabra de la conversación.

- Está… muerto… -repitió la mujer. –Es… una buena excusa para no haber vuelto a casa, supongo…

- Si quieres saberlo, esas personas que ves allá son la esposa y el hijo de tu cuñado –le indicó Vegeta.

- ¿Ese niño es mi primo? –se sorprendió Gohan.

Nashi y Negi fueron a saludar y presentarse con su nueva familia, y fueron invitados también a quedarse a comer. Pero antes de pasar a la mesa, algo llamó la atención de Nashi: de pronto una gran sombra cayó sobre ella. Al darse vuelta, pudo ver al altísimo namekiano parado detrás de ella.

- Lamento lo de tu esposo. – dijo solemne y escuetamente.

La mujer miró por un momento los ojos del namekiano; no mostraban arrepentimiento pero parecía sincero. Creyó entender.

- No… -dijo ella meneando un poco la cabeza –Raditz obtuvo lo que se merecía. Yo también hubiera hecho cualquier cosa por defender mi planeta. Lamento las molestias que él pudo haberles causado –Nashi hizo una pequeña reverencia, y luego se apresuró a darle otra vez la espalda para ocultar una lágrima y partir junto con los demás: no sabía cuánto más podía soportar estar en su presencia.

El almuerzo se desarrolló tranquilo, pero ni Negi ni Nashi podían quitarse de la mente la fatal noticia. Para Negi, se sentía extraño extrañar a alguien a quien ni siquiera había conocido. Pero por otro lado, ahora tenía una familia que no sabía que tenía. Ahora que habían terminado de comer, su primo Gohan le estaba enseñando a volar, mientras su madre lo miraba desde la mesa con los demás adultos.

- Vegeta… ¿tú estabas con él cuando…? –quiso saber Nashi.

- No –respondió él a través de la mesa- Raditz vino solo, mucho antes que nosotros.

La extraterrestre volvió la mirada a los niños, mientras Bulma le ofrecía por lo bajo una disculpa a su marido, por haber desconfiado de él; a lo que el príncipe sólo respondió alzando altaneramente la nariz.

- ¿Cómo fue que se conocieron? – le preguntó Milk a la melancólica Nashi, pensando que así quizá le levantaría un poco el ánimo, trayendo buenos recuerdos.

- Es una larga historia….-respondió ella. Pero pronto se corrigió –A decir verdad, no: todo sucedió muy rápido.

- ¿Fue algo romántico? –quiso saber Bulma.

- ¡No seas tonta, los saiyajines no somos románticos! –interrumpió su esposo.

Las tres mujeres estuvieron de acuerdo y Vegeta sintió que estaba cavando su propia tumba.

- Fue cuando los saiyajines intentaron conquistar nuestro planeta, hace seis años. –explicó.

Vegeta se cruzó de brazos: esa historia no le gustaba.

- Hace seis años encontramos un planeta que podía ser vendido –comenzó a contar él –No era muy grande, pero tenía una buena atmósfera además de encontrarse en un cruce estratégico espacial. La principal actividad de Yartsei es el comercio y la restauración; allí atienden a los alienígenas que vuelven malheridos de las batallas o cuyos planetas ya no existen. Cuando investigamos, supimos que los habitantes de Yartsei tenían un nivel de pelea muy bajo, por eso supusimos que con sólo uno de nosotros bastaría. Pero no contábamos con que había alienígenas de otras razas, mucho más fuertes, que estarían dispuestos a pelear por el planeta que les dio un nuevo hogar.

- ¿Eso quiere decir que no lograron conquistar Yartsei? –preguntó Milk. Vegeta hizo una mueca de desagrado; definitivamente esa historia representaba un fracaso que no le gustaba recordar.

- Encontré a Raditz inconciente en el patio trasero de mi casa, una mañana cuando sacaba al sol la ropa recién lavada. Literalmente cayó del cielo. Como vi que no estaba muerto decidí ocuparme de él hasta que se recuperara.

- ¿Lo cuidaste? ¿En tu propia casa? –preguntó Bulma que recordaba el aspecto amenazante que tenía (y que le daba miedo aún cuando ya estaba muerto).

- Estas cosas pasan todos los días en Yartsei –explicó Nashi encogiéndose de hombros- los hospitales están siempre demasiado llenos. Raditz parecía haber sido quemado o electrocutado… pero aparte de eso parecía estar bien. El doctor dijo que se repondría. ¡Y así fue!: recuperó el sentido luego de dos días…. Aunque hubiese sido menos problemático si hubiese seguido dormido….

------

Ahí tienen. Trunks quedó hecho a un lado en este capítulo... A partir de ahora será la historia de Raditz y Nashi en Yartsei, y se ubica temporalmente justo antes del comienzo de Dragon Ball Z. Sigan leyendo para enterarse cómo se prepararon los saiyans para invadir Yartsei y por qué fracasaron ¿Y cómo fue que Raditz terminó casado con Nashi? ¿Y cómo reaccionará Vegeta al enterarse que uno de sus soldados está perdiendo el tiempo contrayendo matrimonio? Nos vemos en el próximo capítulo.


End file.
